Who Killed the Blue Bird?
by Belladonna Lee
Summary: A collection of DMHP drabbles and vignettes. Confession of a Hedonist: This is a marraige of Thanatos and Eros.
1. Temporary Elysium

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.

Summary: In the spring of their youth, Harry finds Draco in the rainy forest, and Draco finds himself drowning in emerald.

**Temporary Elysium**

The sky was a palette of ashen grey, silently shedding bitter tears over the verdant earth. Raindrops fell continuously upon luxuriant leaves, weaving together a melody not unlike that of a piano arpeggio. Beneath the shade of the century-old juniper tree, Draco sat cross-legged on the ground with his back against the trunk. Eyes of the same hue as the weeping sky gazed unseeingly at a distant point beyond the edge of reality.

A sudden crackle disrupted the tranquillity in the forest, and startled, Draco tilted his head towards the direction of the sound. Several muffled footsteps later, a head of raven black poked out from behind the tree, forest green eyes glittered as surprise turned into wonder.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Harry asked light-heartedly, a smile flirting about the corner of his lips.

"Meditating," Draco replied blankly before turning to face the overgrown scenery once more. Although he would never admit it aloud, he was glad of the company.

"Meditating? It looks like you are just staring into space." With that Harry dropped onto the ground beside Draco and leant against the trunk.

Slightly annoyed by Harry's typical display of insensitivity, Draco nonetheless withheld his opinion. "And what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a stroll, that's all," Harry said casually as he cushioned his head with his arms.

Draco eyed those dark locks that were dripping with water and the damp clothes clinging to Harry's lean figure. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? It's the perfect weather for a stroll in the forbidden forest."

Those verdant eyes of Harry's sent a withering glance at him. "Are you always this obnoxious?"

"We've been classmates for over five years. Don't tell me you still haven't discovered that particular trait of mine." Draco feigned shock, and quite convincingly so. If there was one thing he prided himself in, it was his acting skill. "Wait, who are you and what did you do to Harry Potter?"

"Very funny," Harry snorted, yet the smile threatening to break out onto his face had marred the scowl he was attempting to master. "Should I tell you one thing that only you and I know about?"

Even though he knew Harry's words meant nothing beyond the superficial, Draco felt his heart skip a beat. A shared secret only he and Harry knew about - it would have been nice if it were true.

"Really?" Draco raised an arrogant eyebrow in challenge, his liquid silver eyes gleamed like a pair of mirrors. "Enlighten me."

Having never anticipated the other boy would demand an answer from him, Harry was momentarily stumped. Furiously searching page after page of memories in his head, he realised to his chagrin that he could only think of one thing, a certain embarrassing remark from Draco that might have been a joke and nothing more. For some reason, he felt a pang in his chest.

Closely observing the changes on Harry's boyish face and in the depth of his vivid green eyes, Draco wished he could read Harry's mind. Nonetheless, perhaps it was for the best that he could not fathom out Harry's thought, for he did not know whether or not he would be disappointed. His gaze glided ever so gently from those conflicted eyes to those parted lips, and a certain mischievous inspiration came to him unbidden.

Yielding to his impulse, Draco shifted his position, and before Harry could say anything, he brushed his lips against his. Lingering on those lips for several heartbeats, he nibbled lightly on Harry's lower lip and drew away. When his gaze met Harry's, he thought he saw a flash of panic and confusion in those eyes. The naughty child in him could not help but rejoice.

Deliberately Draco licked his own lips as if sampling the aftertaste; there was a tangy freshness that somehow fit well with the dark-haired boy. "You didn't wipe your mouth after lunch, did you? I can taste the lemon meringue pie on your lips."

Stricken at last by the impact of what had happened, Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks and a tingling sensation lingering on his lips. "Wha- why did you- what was that?" he stammered, knowing too well that Draco could probably see a dash of crimson on his face.

Draco was having too much fun at Harry's expense; nevertheless, he suppressed his laughter. A distant part of himself mused about how adorable Harry could be when he was completely flustered; he supposed that was the reason he adored pulling pranks on the boy.

"It's a kiss, Harry," Draco replied in the tone of an adult explaining something to a child.

"I know that, but why?" Harry demanded. The colour of his eyes shifted from deep green to absinthe green, then to an almost aquamarine green.

Draco was suddenly at a loss for words. His action had been under the guise of mischief, yet even he could not deny in a corner of his mind, he might have kissed Harry simply because he wanted to. With a start, he realised the joke was not on Harry, but on himself. Nevertheless, he had already come this far; it seemed insane to force the wheel to a halt now.

Turning to face Harry completely, Draco contemplated those crystalline green pupils that had mesmerised him from the moment he laid eyes on them. And then, ever so slowly, he brought his lips close to Harry's eyelid, which instantly fluttered shut. As his pulse quickened, he felt the movement of the eye beneath the lid and the quiver of the lashes against his lips. As if performing a sacred ceremony, he pulled away slightly and kissed the other eye. A flutter of desire crept up to him, urging him to savour those lips once more. Nevertheless, when he gazed into those clear verdant depths, he could not bring himself to play any more insincere trick.

Drawing himself away from Harry, Draco leant against the trunk and stared at the grass, the leaves, the trees, the moss, anything but Harry's visage. He could hear Harry taking a breath as if about to speak, yet in the end no more sound greeted him except further silence and the pitter-patter of rain.

_

* * *

Finis._

A/N: A somewhat out-of-character vignette, inspired by Orange Pekoe's song, _Emerald no Inori_. Thanks for reading!


	2. Camera Obscura

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.

Summary: Only those closest to them would notice the subtle change; only those who know both of them well would notice their likeness - Ginny happens to belong to both categories.

A/N: This is an epilogue of a sort to _Born to be Blue_ and its companion piece, _Goodbye, So Long, Adieu._

**Camera Obscura**

The Ministry of Magic was a mosaic of gleaming dark green and silver. On any given day, the Atrium would be flooded with witches and wizards and creatures, all moving along the same path as though drawn by the pull of an invisible moon. Yet, on this wintry day, Ginny Weasley, while waiting for her brother by the glittering fountain of nymphs, noticed a sphere of stillness amidst the tidal motion.

Some distance away beyond her earshot, Draco Malfoy, the natural-born schemer with a silver tongue, was conversing with Harry Potter, the new Auror who wielded his wand as proficiently as Draco wielded words of deception and manipulation in the vicious chessboard named politics.

Water streamed silkily from the outstretched hands of the marble statues behind Ginny, composing a melody woven by nature and magic; yet, she heard none of it. Unmoving nymphs, dressed in flowing mist of blue, purple, and grey, seemed to whisper to her words she already knew.

Enveloped in clandestine navy blue, Draco was like silver adamantine wrapped in elegant velvet. Clad in a pale grey shirt and dark trousers, Harry resembled less of the wild cat in his youth and more of a polished blade honed to near perfection. The likeness between the two men ought to have projected a harsh image into the viewer's mind, and yet, Ginny detected a certain harmony as the two men faced each other. Their silhouettes might not fit perfectly like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, but their presence melded into each other like water-colour.

Within the fragment of reality fit solely for two, Draco and Harry paid no heed to the swamping crowd around them. Unable to hear their conversation, Ginny could only observe the body language: the slight leaning of the body, the hint of a smile, the softening of the face, the steady gaze.

How long had it been since those hardened eyes of Harry's glowed so brilliantly? How long had it been since those thin lips of Draco's curved into a real smile? Ginny knew she was witnessing a precious something ought to be captured on film and kept hidden in the photo album that was one's heart.

At the thought, a sliver of envy flashed across her mind before genuine joy took its place; Ginny found herself smiling at the couple. Perhaps it was odd of her to cheer for her rival. Then again, Draco Malfoy was more than a rival; they could not help becoming comrades when they had fallen for the same pair of green eyes.

When a draught of coolness caressed her cheek, Ginny wondered for a fleeting moment if she, as Draco had done, could have chased away the ghosts haunting Harry's footstep. A beat later, she berated herself for being foolish. From the moment she chose not to wait for someone who would never be hers, she had forsaken her right to be Harry's Asclepius.

The first person to notice her gaze was Draco, who, as always, was more observant than Harry was. When Draco whispered something to Harry, the raven-haired man she would come to adore as a friend looked towards her direction and waved. Compelled by the pull of these two men that made up a significant part of her world, Ginny went to them with a smile flirting about her lips.

The one who had accompanied Harry into the Cocytus and pulled him out of the water was not her; the one who could offer Draco a sanctuary amidst this razor-riddled world was not her; the one who was captured inside the illusory viewfinder was not her. She would not ask if they had attained their peace; she would not give them her blessing. Instead, from the other side of the camera lens, she would watch over this three-legged race of theirs to the very end.

_

* * *

Finis._

A/N: This drabble presents a possibility as seen from the other side of the camera. Asclepius is the god of healing. Cocytus is the river of lamentation that separates Hades and the world of the living. Finally, thanks for reading!


	3. Confession of a Hedonist

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.

Summary: This is a marraige of Thanatos and Eros.

Warning: Allusion to sexual situation and out-of-character behaviour

A/N: I've posted this on my livejournal ages ago, but I haven't posted it here yet. So here you go.

**Confession of a Hedonist**

"All right, I will give you my blood. I will even keep quiet about your being a vampire - for a price." Draco drawled lazily while half-reclining on the sofa in elegant languor; his silver eyes, however, were clear as a pool of cold mercury. "Become mine."

Harry, standing before the commanding scion of Malfoy house, smiled a humorless smile, his relaxed demeanour betraying none of his thoughts. "Are you trying to blackmail me, a vampire who can kill you before you even have time to scream?"

"I'm not trying to; I _am_ blackmailing you." An indolent curl of those shapely pink lips. "You are right. You can probably kill me right now, but you will have your hands full trying to conceal your little secret." Ashen grey pupils bored into Harry's liquid absinthe. "You don't have to answer right now. I will give you three days to think about it."

Beholding the devious human predator, Harry already knew what his answer would be. "There is no need," he remarked as he slowly prowled towards Draco. "I already have my answer."

Draco asked no further; he already knew. Holding his hand out to the young vampire, he ordered, "Come here."

Obediently Harry held Draco's hand in his, knelt before his new master, and lightly kissed the back of his hand. At that, Draco let out a peal of bell-like laughter, which sent a pleasant shiver down Harry's spine. Pulling Harry into his lap, he gazed deeply into those pools of flowing emerald before sealing those bloodless lips with his. Surprised, Harry could not suppress his gasp, but as Draco ran a lazy tongue over his fangs, he surrendered to the caress and straddled Draco's thighs.

Shuddering at Draco's tease, Harry closed his eyes and sighed. As one excelled in the art of seduction, Draco purred softly against Harry's mouth, "Should I feed you first?"

At length, he let Harry's sharp fang made a cut on his tongue until blood was drawn. Harry, his vampiric sense heightened by the heady scent of blood, eagerly lapped up Draco's precious fluid, licking and suckling on Draco's tongue. It intoxicated him, and in hunger he forced Draco's head back and drank those bejewelled droplets. Satisfied by the reaction he received, Draco smiled before grasping those silken dark locks of Harry's, deepening the kiss.

When Harry regained some semblance of coherence, he pulled away from Draco, drawing a crimson-tinted silvery thread between them. Those burning silver eyes of Draco's beheld appreciatively at Harry's slightly flushed skin and hazy green pupils.

"Vampires are known to be sensual creatures. I suppose it is true after all." Draco ran a teasing finger over Harry's earlobe and down to his chin. "But you haven't done this with anyone before, have you?"

If Harry's veins were not so lacking in blood, he would have blushed. Instead, he stared hard at the human boy in protest. "You are terrible, you know that?"

A small smirk had graced itself upon flawlessly pale visage. "I will take that as a compliment." Gently he bit Harry's neck, feeling not the faintest of a pulse beneath cold white skin yet hearing the sharp intake of breath from his prey. "You will not betray me. You will not run away from me. You will not defy me. You will not die a true death unless I say so. Swear to it."

Alarmed by those words that he was, Harry hesitated for but a mere second before replying quietly and conceding himself to the noose, "I swear." Words, not blood, became the leash wound around his neck; and this devil of a boy, who dared to proclaim himself the master of a vampire, held the other end.

"Good." With ease Draco loosened Harry's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly kissing his way down, savouring the ivory skin and inhuman chill against his lips. "Don't ever forget your vow."

Harry, eyes half shut in unprecedented thrill, did not answer. Instead, he cradled Draco's head and licked away the remnant of blood on his lips.

* * *

_Finis._

A/N: That's it. Somewhat over the top, but it's an amusing little piece.


End file.
